Demons and Magic Just Don't Mix
by betweenyouandme319
Summary: The Yu Yu Hakusho gang has to go protect Harry Potter. More YYH than HP. Rated K for now. I'm still trying to figure this out so forgive any mistakes. i added some more stuff.


Demons and Magic Just Don't Mix

A/N: no story/time line for either. after fourth harry potter book. the yu yu guys are bi-lingual. _Japanese._ **more yyh than hp**. the gang is seventeen. Not doing accents for Jin, Chu, Hagrid, etc. not describing anyone. no one that usually goes to Hogwarts knows anything about Japan except that it's a place ,except ,of course, Dumbledore. Yukina knows about Hiei being her brother. Dumbledore already knows everything about the gang because Genkai and him did the memory thing. For some convo's you'll have to just think about who said it. yyh groupthe gang14 people Harry and friendsthe trio YxKeiko, KuwaxYuki, ShxK, BoxKo Hieixoc

IN REIKAI

Koenma was briefing the boys on their newest mission; to protect Harry Potter.

"So all we have to do is make sure he and all the other students stay safe?" , asked Kurama.

"Yes. And Genkai will meet you at the school and help then. She is friends with the headmaster and they will be the only two who truly know that your focusing more on Harry. Listen to them. Also ( to Yusuke and Kurama) we told your mothers that you were going to an accelerated school. Yusuke's mother seemed a little skeptical. You'll leave the 31st, get to the train station the 1st and, start your job when you get to the school everything's all ready been explained I.E magic, Voldemort, prophecy. Start packing enough for a year and Boton will pick you up tomorrow at Genkai's at six a.m." Baby Koenma stated standing on his desk.

THE 1st ON THE TRAIN

The boys were in an 8 person compartment -Hiei by the left window and Yusuke on his right. Kurama facing Hiei. Kuwabara facing Yusuke. Then a knock came on the door and three children asked to sit with them.

"Of course", Kurama said being ever so polite.

''Thanks. I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasely , and Harry Potter."

With this the boys exchanged subtle glances and were then introduced.

"I'm Minamino Suchi, this is Hiei, Uremeshi, Yusuke , and Kuwabara, Kazuma.

Kurama, noticing Hiei looking rather disappointed, asked "_What's the matter Hiei?"_

"Hmph. _Some lucky basteard gets to go around killing people while I'm stuck with you and the bakas" ,_ Hiei said rather uncharacteristically.

"Hiei!", Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke shouted.

Hiei really didn't want to fight with the fox right now so he tried changing the subject. "_So this is the kid." _

Kurama sighed.

"_It seems so" _

"_Why would someone wanna kill him?_ _He doesn't seem like much_." Kuwabara stupidly said.

_"You know what" _Yusuke said joining in on the conversation _"Oh well. We still gotta watch 'im no matter what. Now I'm goin' to sleep."_

_"Just don't make it like the Dark Tournament 'cause I ain't carrying ya again."_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah."_

After Yusuke went to sleep they looked at the three again to see them shocked. The girl recovered first and asked what they were doing there.

"Well right now we're sitting talkin' to you then we're gonna go to the school."

"Baka."

"We aren't allowed to discuss why."

"Well why not?"

Hermione really wanted to know why the exchange students were here.

Kurama had to think something up fast.

"Oh look. We're here. Let's go. "

They quickly grabbed there stuff, woke Yusuke, and left.

IN THE GREAT HALL

"Students, I have an announcement," Dumbledore's voice boomed out, "Your new DA teacher will be a good friend of mine. She and her students will help be guarding the school now that Voldemort is back. Please give them a warm welcome.

In stepped Genkai and the boys. They went to the front and introduced themselves.

"You will all address me as Master Genkai."

"Kuwabara, Kazuma greatest badass in Japan."

"Uremeshi, Yusuke the greatest greatest badass in Japan."

"Minamino, Sucihi."

"Hn."

"What weird names they have. Especially Hn."

Soon they(the gang)all saw Hiei use his speed. The next thing anyone else knew, a blonde boy in Slytherian had a blade to his throat.

"Hiei. _Put away your toy ."_

_"Shut up detective. I'll do what I want and if you want to interfere with it then I'll cut your throat too!"_

_"Both of you brats shut up and cut it out or else extra training."_

"_Hai."_

Hiei then pushed the blade in a little deeper causing blood to trickle down and went to a small table that the rest of the group was at.

The school looked towards Dumbledore wondering what he would do. Surprisingly all he said was "Let the feast begin."

Food then appeared like usual except the gang had Japanese food on theirs. The students watched as they said _Itadakimasu _at the same time and watched them throughout dinner while they talked in Japanese. After, the group got up and left, except for the short, pink-haired one who stayed to talk to Dumbledore.

ONE WEEK LATER

No one had seen the boys since the first day. While during breakfast in the main hall, Yusuke came waltzing in, slamming the doors in the process.

"Hey, old hag," he addressed Mater Genkai "We thought you deserved a break and would want in on some of the fun."

"So as in 'we' you mean 'Hiei and Kurama'."

" Of course."

" Let's go dim-wit. Albus, we'll continue with this conversation another time. **You **may come watch if you wish."

Then they left and everyone else in the school including the teachers and the ghosts went out to the front of the forest and saw the gang fighting monsters demons. 'Sucihi' had a whip, Hiei a sword, Kuwa an bright glowing orange sword, and Yusuke and Genkai were fighting using spirit attacks. After Yus shot the last one, Ginny ran up in front of the students yelling at the gang.

"How could you just kill someone like that?!" Ginny angrily yelled.

"Hn. With no effort.

"What he means is that it's our job." Kurama said knowing that Hiei's answer would not suffice.

"You could have knocked them out and moved them somewhere else! Instead you killed them! How could you?!"

Silence.

"You know what pisses me off more than evil demons?" Yusuke questioned his friends and everyone else, "When someone, especially a little kid, tries to lecture me when they don't know shit."

He then left leaving silence in his wake.

McGonagall turned to Genkai "You all have a lot of explaining to do."

"At dinner."

AT DINNER

The gang stood in front of the school and started to explain.

"I am a well-known psychic and use Rei energy, or spirit energy in English, to attack my enemies."

"Part fire demon, part Koorime."

"An incarnated fox demon. My real name is Kurama, until further notice you may address me as Sucihi."

"A human with sixth sense."

"None of your business."

"Tell them or we'll tell Keiko you were causing trouble and you'll get more of my training."

"Fine. Half demon."

"Any questions."

"Any except for the reason why we kill and that have to do with us. Only demons in general", Yusuke asked rudely.

"Yeah are all fire demons so short and why do you kill",asked Malfoy.

Before Hiei could even draw his sword, Yusuke had shot his Reigun and missed him by a cm.

"Shut.Up.Now."

He sat down to eat and everyone followed no one dared to speak. At the end of the feast, Dumbledore stood and said: If there are any appropriate questions on demons you may talk to me or Master Genkai. Now good night.

Before they left Ginny asked Genkai the same questions she yelled/asked Yusuke and the others and why there was no answer besides 'it's our job' .

" You see, Yusuke was offended that he didn't receive a thanks because he saved you. He and the others are always risking their necks to save humans. Sometimes the human will see their powers and instead of thanking them they call the boys monsters and run away. It's rare to hear a thanks unless you've known them for a while, and you telling him that they killed pointlessly made him madder. Yusuke and Kuwabara may be dumb but even they're not total bakas to not know that if you knock someone out while you're fighting an army ,the person will usually regain consciousness while you're still fighting. Also, he didn't want to put anyone through what happened to him. That's why he chose this job. Next time, put yourself in others shoes before you yell."

"What happened to him?"

"Ask him yourself", Yusuke said from behind them. "Genkai I came to tell you that Koenma's bringing Puu soon. Oh yeah and _thank you."_

"_Your welcome." _She then turned around and left.

"What… happened.

"I died."

After the conversation Ginny ran to the common room and explained both conversations to Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"If he's dead then how come he doesn't look like a ghost?" Ron asked.

"You mean he didn't tell you even though he told you he died?" Kuwabara said from behind them.

Hiei and Kurama were also with him.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned.

" Well you see, Yusuke has died several time, all from saving humans and Ningenkai or human world -at this he looked at Ginny- and has been brought back each time. Oh yes and everyone, the whole house had heard Ginny's convo and were still listening the DA class will be held in front of the forest were the fight was today. It's after breakfast . All the houses and teachers will be there." Kurama informed them.

NEXT DAY AFTER BREAKFAST

" Students and teachers, today you will be watching me train my students. During this time I suggest you do not talk. Boy's start warming up. You'll be sparring against me today" ,Genkai told everyone.

"Hai."

"Kurama can you give me a hand?" Yusuke asked his friend.

"Sure."

With that he used his powers and made a razor sharp spike from the earth like the spike he used to train on when he was with Genkai. The picture shows him balancing upside down with a ball of energy keeping him from the tip. In here when he does that he does it for five min. then does 'push-ups' on it . While he did that the rest were meditating. Everyone was in awe of Yusuke's feat. After 15 min. Genkai told them that it would be her against them one at a time to see how they'd improved. Before they got started however they heard a 'YUSUKE UREMESHI HOW DARE YOU'. Everyone looked to their right the gang except Genkai to their left and saw an averaged -sized brunette girl, a tall sandy-brown haired girl, a small turquoise-haired girl, a blue-haired girl holding a blue 'penguin' and a brunette man with a pacifier standing there.

"AHHH KEIKO."

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WENT ON A MISSION WITHOUT TELLING ME. I GOT WORRIED BECAUSE I HADN'T SEEN YOU AROUND SO I CALLED ATSUKO. SHE SAID YOU WERE AT AN ACCELERATED BOARDING SCHOOL IN ENGLAND. I CAN'T EVEN BELIVE SHE BELIVED THAT LIE. THAT HAS TO BE YOUR WORST ONE YET."

"THAT WAS ALL KOENMA. AND BESIDES WE LEFT AS SOON AS WE FOUND OUT."

"NOT ACCORDING TO SHIZURU, BOTON, YUKINA AND KOENMA."

"Geez, thanks guys."

"COME HERE RIGHT NOW."

"No way."

"I'll help Keiko."

With that Kuwabara picked him up and carried him to her. He set him down and ran to a safe distance. Then she slapped him .

"Damn it Keiko that hurt.

She then started steadily crying and said "Don't give me that. You fight demons and get hurt every day . How can a human slap hurt you?"

She then caught him in a hug and cried into his chest while he comforted her. After that and after talking to Hiei, Yukina went up to Kuwabara and said "Hello Kazuma."

Kuwabara "Hello Yukina my love. Your just in time for training."

"Speaking of which, Kuwabara your up. We'll do introductions and tell Koenma every thing after lunch." Genkai said while lighting a cigarette.

" Me? Alright. '_oh no'"_

It lasted for all of six seconds.

"Kurama, you next."

She said while throwing the idiot out of the ring.

"I still have no idea how he survived the Dark Tournament." Shizuru said while, also, lighting a cigarette.

Keiko gasped "Shizuru are you really over him? remember the organizer from the DT that Shizuru loved. She doesn't talk about the DT because of him."

"Yeah let's just say I got someone new. Oh and Hiei tell any one and I'll kick your ass."

"Hn. I've known for a while and haven't told yet."

Kurama then did his fight while the students and teachers and Shizuru watched intently. In the end though he lost.

As he walked out, she called Hiei. It lasted longer but he too lost . It was Yusuke next.

"_Boton, keep a tight grip on him _Puu_. I want to fight grandma here alone."_

"I hope you've been training harder. And by that I don't mean street fighting."

"Yep. Ever since what happened with the dark tournament, Sensui, and Raizen."

"That reminds me. After lunch I wanted to fight Youko."

Yusuke lost but by barley anything. After the introductions Koenma and Genkai went to a separate room. She told him of how they were all watching Harry and he had no idea. She then explained everything else.

"So I see that demons can get through the barriers. Maybe they aren't effected by magic" Koenma said in his teenager form.

"Only one way to find out."

They walked out and went to the Great Hall.

"Yusuke, Albus , please come here."

When they did they started whispering, nodded, and went to opposite sides of the room. Dumbledore then drew his wand and muttered a curse the killing curse and shot it at Yusuke. But nothing happened.

"Did that answer your question?"

"No. Try it on Hiei and Kurama."

He did and it was the same result.

"From now on, when we fight everyone is to stay inside because they're all useless to us. I don't know about the others, but I don't feel like saving hostages and then baby-sitting them, especially Slytherians. Now everyone up, we have to finish training. Youko has five minutes."

5 MIN. LATER

Everyone saw a silver-haired, man with the same color ears and tail with gold eyes walk out of the castle and fight Genkai. Neither spoke a word until the end when he lost.

"That was very good Youko. You can change back now."

"Thanks."

He then changed back into Kurama.

"None of you have training against me tomorrow except the baka."

"What! Why?!"

"Because everybody did better than in the tournament, Sensui, and Raizen"

"Ah man."

"Umm Professor Genkai", Hermione.

"What is it? And I thought I told you to call me Master Genkai."

"What is the Dark Tournament, who is Sensui, who was that man, and who is Raizen."

"That will be explained in due time. Also, 7th year girls, watch your back when you're with the perverted fox."

"Genkai, stop it. You'll scare them." Said a blushing Kurama.

"Still. Now Boton let Puu go. I need him to change and fly above the forest."

Suddenly the blue thing changed into a phoenix and flew around then went to Yusuke.

"Puu, puu."

"Okay. Now dinner."

At dinner Yusuke spoke to Dumbledore in English and loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Is it okay for four of our friends to stay while we're here? Koenma said if it was okay for you it was for him. Besides, Genkai wants to see if they're any stronger and if they'll help us train."

"Sure."

"Thanks. Koenma , mind opening a portal. I heard they're all in one place. I guess they're training for the next tournament together. I'll explain some on that side and the rest while we're doing the rest of our job."

Koenma then opened a swirling black and blue portal in which Yusuke entered. Ten minutes later he came out talking to Chu and Jin with Rinku and Touya following behind.

"Everyone these are our friends Rinku, Jin, Chu, and Touya," Yusuke introduced, "Oh and if you find any alcohol or the drunken bastard passed out on the floor tell us. And when your around him and he's drunk, make sure there are no knives and I wouldn't drink the alcohol. It's Makain and would taste horrible."

"Speaking of knives, tomorrow will be the same as today except you'll watch the others fight. When we're done you can take the rest of the day off if there's still daylight. Now team, go tell the others about our mission while you do the rest of your job." Said Genkai lighting yet again another cigarette.

The rest of the night proceeded regularly as the guys explained about what they'd been told by Koenma and while they watched Harry talked to his friends.

NEXT MORNING AFTER BREAKFAST

The students and teachers went to the same spot as before to see the guys doing the same as yesterday except with Rinku, Touya, and Jin also meditating while Chu drank more beer.

"Okay you slackers, the first up is Rinku and Kuwabara." btw, the fights turn out the same way as in the DT except the losers get closer to winning and Hiei 'disappeared' when he merely sat in a tree to watch the fights.

After ten minutes it was Jin and Yusuke, then Kurama and Touya, then Yusuke and Chu. Everyone was in awe at the fights, especially at Yusuke and Chu's. After, people, as in the students and teachers, finally realized that Hiei was missing and Malfoy pointed it out.

"Why didn't Hn fight? Was he too scared?"

The next thing anyone knew, Crabbe and Goyle were beating up Malfoy.

"Hiei, stop controlling them and come out."

"You mean that boy used the Crucio curse I think to control them" exclaimed/asked McGonagall

"No he used the Jagan."

"The what", asked the ever inquisitive Hermione

Hiei answered that after he appeared in thin air.

"The Jagan. It translates to 'Evil Eye'. With it I can read minds, speak telepathically, move items with telekinesis, and control weak-minded humans, so don't bother me or else."

"Where would you put a third eye" shouted some kid.

"Exactly where your third eye belongs", answered Dumbledore

"You see, humans have an expression that talks about your third eye and your senses", Genkai continued as she put out her cigarette.

"But where would you put it?"

"Hiei, please show them."

Reluctantly Hiei pulled off his ward and the humans stared in wonder.

"Man, Hiei, Did that hurt as much as the dragon", asked Jin with his ears wiggling.

"Shut up you baka unless you want to feel its wrath."

"I choose to shut up."

"What dragon?"

"What is this? Twenty questions or bother Yusuke and his friends day? Y'know, speaking of friends, we should've asked Sniper to come train with Hiei."

"There's no need for that", Genkai said, "I will be training with Hiei from now on."

Suddenly a low growl was heard. All heads turned to Hiei as he held his stomach mumbling something about the second version of sweet snow.

"Albus, could you make a big bowl of the second version of sweet snow appear before Hiei and I train?"

"Sure". He then summoned a huge bowl of ice cream and Hiei jumped in and started shoveling it in his mouth acting very ooc.

Kuwabara soon felt the need to talk. "I still remember the first time Hiei ate ice cream. Those girls were scary."

Yusuke felt the same need "I don't care what anyone says, I would rather fight a demon then a girl." see chibi-zayla ff

"I'd rather fight a girl than finish seeing the little show Hiei was givin' them."

"Shut up! That was all your fault for dragging me there. Your just lucky nothing happened because if something did I'd kill you."

"I actually found it somewhat amusing, especially since men were watching too."

" Oh yeah that's right."

"Man Hiei, didn't know you were such a looker", laughed Jin.

"All of you shut up or prepare to feel the dragon."

"I can't even say that?"

Everyone looked the behind Hiei. There was a girl with white hair with green highlights, the same color as her eyes, and as tall as Hiei.

"Yubashihiri. We were wondering when you'd show up. Hiei's been so uptight lately. I think he needs a kiss to make him feel better."

With this Hiei attacked Yusuke and he only stopped when Yubashihiri grabbed the back of his cloak and pulled him into a kiss.

Hiei broke the kiss and said ,"I'm so happy you're here my little sweet snow."

"Me too teddy bear."

"Cut the crap so Hiei can fight me. That is, unless you want to fight him."

"No! Every time Shi and Hiei fight they flirt and have fighting sex."

"SHUT UP DETECTIVE" both Shi and Hiei shouted.


End file.
